


Prompts I would love to read

by Colagirl87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colagirl87/pseuds/Colagirl87
Summary: I have great ideas for fics, but can't write them. So I'm posting my ideas/prompts here and letting better writers write the stories. If you use one of my prompts let me know so I can read it.





	Prompts I would love to read

AU where Sam is a prosecutor working with Gabriel/Loki to take down human monsters while Dean takes down the supernatural ones.

Dean runs into Sam on a hunt and Same explains what hes been up to lately, and explains working with Loki(Gabriel) and how Loki doesn't kill anymore, but gets the people he targets to confess to the cops and makes sure Sam is the one assigned to the case.

Can be Sabriel/Destiel(honestly would love it)

During the explanation from Sam, he mentions that just because Loki doesn't kill the monsters Sam puts away, doesn't mean they live, using a pedophile he put in prison a year before as an example, mentioning that the pedophile was killed in a prison riot a month before hand.

When Dean mentions that Loki used to kill Sam asks him what he would do if he found out that a 14 year old girl killed herself because she was raped by her teacher. Dean agrees that he would kill the teacher too.

Can be as long or as short as you want.


End file.
